Hero Time Never Ends
Hero Time Never Ends 'is the first episode of [[Ben 10 Final Time|''Ben 10 Final Time and]] the first episode of the first season. '''Plot Ben and his team must stop a Techadon Army. Characters -Ben Tennyson -Gwen Tennyson -Kevin Levin -Jimmy Jones Villians -Forever Knights -Techdon Robots -Enoch -Volcanus Aliens Used -Big Chill -Wildmutt -NRG -Armadrillo -Jetray (2) -Goop -Ultimate Big Chill Story The episode begins with Gwen uses a mana whip and slams a couple of forever knights. Kevin absorbs rock and jumps at a techadon robot then punches it, but with no effect. Ben transforms into goop and hopes to succeed like last time on a techadon robot. When he tries to squeeze in, the Techadon shocks him and Goop falls on the ground splatted. Kevin absorbs a street light and transforms his hands into blades. He sliced through the Techadon's hand. Then the forever knights wake up and retreat. Goop gets up and transforms into Jetray. He shoots the techadon with laser eyes, and the robot blows up. After that, Gwen uses her tracking spells on the head, but with no success since it is a machine. Then Kevin gets an idea, and stops the car. He grabs the head and wires it out. Hopefully, he managed to form a resource tracker in which will take them to the place. Ben calls Jimmy, and asks him about the place. Jimmy replies that it is an abandoned werehouse. Ben gets out of the ''car, and tells Gwen and Kevin that will be back after going to Jimmy. He transforms into Jetray and flies ''there. Gwen and Kevin reach the area which is crawling with forever knights. Gwen tells Kevin that they should wait, but Kevin disagrees. He absorbs the ground and started fighting. Then a shock traveled through his spine and fainted. It was Volcanus who attempted to do the same thing, and succeeded. When they wake up they find themselves hanging above a pool of lava. Kevin is shocked to find that Volcanus was working with Enoch. Suddenly, cries of forever knights are outside, and the door opens. Armadrillo steps in and starts to shake the ground causing the techadon robots to fall. Volcanus quickly releases the chain and Kevin and Gwen are falling. Ben quickly transforms into Big Chill and freezes the lava. Kevin and Gwen fall safely on the ground. Big Chill then goes ultimate and freezes the forever knight that were approaching. He then turns back into Ben and goes to Gwen and Kevin. Enoch takes out a sword and prepares to attack while Volcanus aims a gun. Kevin and Gwen take care of Enoch while Ben transforms into Wildmutt and attacks Volcanus. He hurls at him and chews the gun into scrap metal then punches Volcanus. Kevin absorbs Enoch sword and forms an axe that cuts the sword, and Gwen launched energy balls on Enoch defeating him. Ben transforms later to NRG and burns the ground causing techadons to fall into the lava. Ben calls the plumbers and they take Volcanus and Enoch to Prison. Quots Gwen: I can't its a machine, it can only working on living things. Ben: Well the robot was having a living. Gwen: Very Funny Ben. Gwen: Kevin maybe we should wait for Ben. Kevin: Why we can do this without him? Gwen: That is not what I am worried about. Kevin: Volcanus you're here. Volcanus: Yeah so. Kevin: Paying a bargain huh? Volcanus: Come on if I help them they give me that shiny armor of their to bargain with. Kevin: Just like the Taednite. Volcanus: Don't start with me. (Wildmutt roars at Volcanus) Volcanus: Good boy stay down i don't want to fight really. (Wildmutt looks confused) Volcanus: Psyche (Shoots at Wildmutt but misses) Volcanus: Wait i will give you a bone if you sit. Trivia '-This marks the first episode Volcanus works with the Forever Knights.' '-Also this marks the first epsiode that Wildmutt seems to have human characteristics such as being confused.' '-It is revealed that Volcanus is allergic to Vulpimancers.' '-This is the first time ben stays for a short while as an Ultimate.'